Conte de Transylvanie
by Lady Zalia
Summary: Suite de Conte d'halloween, euh de noël. Les VBoys sont de retour dans leur somptueux châteaux avec leurs nouveaux calices... mais tout ne se passera pas pour le meilleur... plutôt pour le rire, euh je veux dire, le pire...
1. Chapter 1

Conte de Transylvanie.

Auteur : La bachelière Kirin et son indicible Tenshi (encore heureux. ^^).

Type : OCC de G-Boys, Humor, gros délire, histoire de vampires et Limes, peut-être un jour lemon mais ça m'étonnerait… (Bah moi je peux le faire si tu veux ! ^^)

Disclaimers: Je bosse le BAC en même temps alors svp, envoyez moi au moins quelques encouragements ou reviews ! Les G-Boys et les autres persos de Gundam Wing ne nous appartiennent pas, en revanche, Victoire la princesse vampiresse et les sœurs Somaedda m'appartiennent. Le début de cette histoire, écrit sous le nom de « Conte d'halloween, euh de noël »est publié sous le nom d'auteur de Kirin-Tenshi.

--------------------------------------- **chapitre 1 / chapitre 4** **de « Conte d'halloween, euh de noël ». **---------------------------------------

Quelque part dans un village perdu de la lointaine Transylvanie, trois villageoises comméraient :

N°1- Il refait sombre, les 5 frères vampires doivent être de retour.

N°2- Malheur sur nous, l'un d'eux a déjà saigné ma fille, ces monstres assoiffés de sang sont une plaie.

N°3- Oui mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange, le petit joueur de flûte, il a entendu des éclats de rires dans le château l'autre jour…

N°2- Ce garçon est fou. S'approcher si près de la demeure de ces créatures de cauchemar.

N°1- Pas si fou que ça. Il sait bien qu'ils ne s'attaquent qu'aux jeunes filles.

N°3- Et pas n'importe lesquelles, les plus belles sont les premières à disparaître…

N°2- Tout de même, ce garçon est inconscient. Son pipeau pourrait attirer le courroux de ces seigneurs sur nous. Et quand bien même il y aurait des vivantes dans ce château, elles n'y resteront pas bien longtemps.

N°1- Tu dois avoir raison, que pourrions nous faire pour elles à part prier. Mais rentrons, la nuit tombe et avec elle les mauvais esprits.

Après un rapide signe de croix, les trois commères disparurent chez elles et peu à peu, toutes les fenêtre du village se fermèrent. Tous se cloîtraient dans leurs maisons par crainte de la noirceur et l'on pouvait être sur qu'au dessus de chaque jeune vierge était accroché une croix, de l'ail et de l'eau bénite : la peur du vampire régnait.

Au même moment, dans le château des vampires qui surplombait le petit hameau isolé, il y avait une toute autre atmosphère…

F- Mouarf arf arf, bah alors vous vous traînez !

K- Da, Fighter tu cours trop vite !!!

F- Et oui, vous ne m'attraperez jamais, mouwahahahaha, décidément j'adore ce château. On a beau dire, on trouvera pas meilleur endroit pour jouer à trappe trappe.

Tw- Maiiiiiis, chuis crevée moi !

Dr- Tu n'as qu'à pas passer toutes tes journées à t'envoyer en l'air avec ton mec.

Tw- Maiseuh, tu peux parler toi !

K- Ouai, la nuit tombe, on va pouvoir les retrouver !

F- Da, et ça ne fait que trois jours qu'on est là… je suis encore sous le coup du paris…

S- Oh mais ce n'est pas si terrible que ça ?!?

F- Si, j'ai des trous dans le cou, tu te rends compte, c'est ignoble, affreux, horrible, abominable…

D- (Apparaissant derrière elle) hm, tu finiras bien par t'y habituer…

F- Mais bien sûr ! Je m'en fiche, il ne reste plus que quatre jours, et après tu pourras toujours courir pour venir me bouffer…

… _en attendant, je peux profiter de lui, il est bien foutu quand même !_

_A- Oh yes!!!_

_F- Akuma._

_A- It's me !?!_

_F- Caches un peu ta joie tu veux, dans quatre jours on retourne à l'abstinence._

_A- Daaa, you are very despered!_

_..._

D- Pfff, quel sale caractère, à croire que t'es vraiment mal baisée, si tu veux je peux arranger ça ! (Dit-il en passant son bras gauche autour de ses épaules.)

F/A- Mhm, don't tempt me, I'm agree… Daaa, mais nan Akuma, qu'est-ce que tu me fais dire !

D- … Intéressant…

Entre temps, les 5 autres vampires étaient arrivés, leurs yeux brillants d'une lueur à mi-chemin entre la lubricité et la gourmandise.

O- Wuwu-sensei !

Le vampire au cheveux mi-longs noués en une petite queue prit délicatement son calice dans ses bras, découvrant par son sourire deux canines proéminentes.

La jeune fille se bouina contre le torse musclé de son maître et présenta sa nuque, les yeux fermés, un sourire candide éclairant son visage.

Kirin sourit devant cette scène « tellement kawai » du vampire suçant sa jeune sœur et sautilla vers son maître.

K- Seigneur Quatchou !!!

Twister, Sawyl et Dragoon saluèrent le blond d'un signe de tête avant de se retourner vers leur bishonen respectif.

Tw- Dis Heero, j'en ai marre de faire toujours la même chose, on pourrais faire autre chose cette nuit ; je m'ennuie moi !

H- Hum, Duo, Quatre, une idée ?

Tr- On pourrait leur faire visiter…

La discussion fut interrompue par un cri perçant. :

…- Daaa, ça déchire !!!!

D- Fighter, t'es obligée de ma percer les tympans à chaque fois…

F- T'as qu'a pas me mordre d'abord, et pis je m'en fiche parce que dans quatre jours j'aurais gagné mon paris et tu pourras plus me bouffer d'abord ! Et puis vi je me sens investie du devoir moral de t'exploser les tympans à chaque fois ; mouwahahahaha !

D- (soupir) T'es désespérante… mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime !!!

F- Da, mais t'es pas logique…

Tr- Je disais donc… On pourrait leur faire visiter tout le domaine, elles ne le connaissent pas encore…

Dr- Da, mais y à de la poussière partout !

F- C'est logique, c'est un château de morts-vivants… d'ailleurs (coup d'œil appuyé vers le bas-ventre de Duo), y à pas que ça qu'est poussiéreux…

D- C'est vrai que si je n'avais pas une bonne sœur prude effarouchée pour calice, il le serait moins…

F- What ! Je veux dire, si le vampire en question n'en étais pas un, peut être que je n'aurais pas à faire la bonne sœur prude effarouchée !

…_A- __What beautiful answers__…_

…_F- Akuma, tu peux te passer les commentaires !_

A ce moment, Duo interrompit la jeune fille dans sa conversation avec son « elle » intérieur par un baiser langoureux, ce qui permit à Twister d'exprimer ses pensées.

Tw- Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, ça nous éviterais de nous perdre…

S- C'est vrai, le sens de l'orientation typiquement Somaeddesque de mes cousines…

Dr- Hey ! Mais ça ne me concerne pas moi ! Parle pour Twister et Ookami qui ne savent qu'à peine différencier leur droite de leur gauche…

O- C'est même po vrai d'abord !

F- (Extirpant sa langue de la bouche affreusement attirante du vampire natté) Da, mais, je veux dire, BEURKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, ça va pas la tête !

D- Une envie soudaine, comme ça…

F- Mais ça rentre pas dans le paris ça !

D- Mhm, ça te gênes tant que ça ???

F- Et… oui, ah t'es cassé, tu t'attendais pas à ça un !

D- C'est vrai, puisque c'est comme ça je ne te toucherais plus que pour boire ton sang et rien d'autre.

F- Maiiis…, je veux dire, tant mieux pour moi !

K- Bon on y va ? Les gars vous nous rejoignez !!! (Fit la jeune fille en quittant les bras protecteurs de son maître adoré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fighter qui s'était élancée à la tête de ses sœurs (le plus loin possible de Duo), s'arrêta au seuil de la large porte qui donnait sur le jardin ; une expression d'horreur figée sur son visage.

F- Daaaaaaaa !

O- Oh, les zardins ! C'est bôôôô !

F- Les… les… les…

Dr- Jardin, nom commun masculin désignant un lieu extérieur clos dans lequel on cultive des fleurs, des fruits, des légumes, etc.

F- Je ne vois nulle part dans ta définition les mots « morts » et « cadavres en décomposition dans des massifs de fleurs qui semblent être des rosae noctus, communément appelées roses noires »… bref pour faire simple, y a des macabés partout dans ce jardin !

Tw- Bah quoi ? Y en a c'est des piscines, eux c'est des cimetières… chacun ses goûts !

O- Moi z'aime bien les morts, c'est zoli !!! Z'aimerais bien en avoir un…

F- Je n'dirais qu'une chose : !

D- Ne t'inquiètes pas Fifi, ton maître arrive à la rescousse !

Fighter feignit d'ignorer le surnom de caniche particulièrement dégradant que son vampire natté venait de lui donner en lui tournant ostensiblement le dos.

Kirin en profita pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Sawyl : Pas mal, on dirait un remake d'Alerte à Malibu !

S- Ouai t'as raison mais au moins le sien il est là… Le mien il est où, je me sens délaissée, abandonnée, seule au monde !!!

Zechs arrivant tel Superman à l'appel de la veuve et de l'orphelin en détresse : Ne pleure plus Calice, ton magnifique et vénéré maître est là !

S- Ah la la, même morts ces mecs sont jamais à l'heure.

Celui-ci après un grognement de mécontentement renversa son calice à la manière d'un danseur de tango avant de lui faire redécouvrir le mot « silence ».

Dr- Oh, c'est obscène…

F- Tout à fait d'accord ma chère sœur. Mais dis moi, c'est quoi ces traces sur ton cou, mouwahahahahaha !!!

Trowa attrapa son calice dans une geste protecteur avant de grogner à l'intention de Fighter.

F- Roooh ! Mais c'est qu'il ronronne le Trotro à sa Dragoon !

Trowa arqua un sourcil avant de ne dire qu'un seul mot, un mot qui allait changer à jamais la destinée de Fighter : C-O-U-R-S !

Après que l'information eut atteint le cerveau de Fighter, celle-ci se précipita vers la sortie la plus proche sous les acclamations enthousiastes de ses sœurs et des reniflements attristés de Duo :

S- Quel magnifique sprint !

K- Choc avec la porte estimé dans 10 secondes !

Tw- Cours Forest, cours !

K- 9 secondes !

O- Tention, il te rattrape ! (Alors que le vampire n'avait pas bougé d'une tombe)

K- 8 secondes !

Dr- Oublies pas de mettre ta tresse sur ton testament !

K- 7 secondes !

A- Zzzz… Why are you running Fighter ?

K- 6 secondes !

F- Saches que tu me manqueras Akuma.

K- 5 secondes !

A- What ?

K- 4 secondes !

F- Laisses tomber.

K- 3 secondes !

Duo sortant son mouchoir de flanelle noire s'essuya le bord des yeux avec élégance : Oh Fighter, toi qui étais la lumière de ma vie, qui éclairais le chemin de ma destinée… Oh toi qui a rendu ma vie si… Difficile (Il fit semblant de se moucher) Je ne me réveillerais plus avec la collection de pièges à rats et de tapettes à souris disséminés autour du lit… Je ne verrais plus ta magnifique tête antipathique tous les soirs au moment du petit déjeuné... tes délicates intentions me manqueront, comme la fois où tu m'as offert ce magnifique collier d'ail sur mesure… le crucifix que tu suspendais aux lustres… les prières shinto que tu collais sur ta porte de chambre pour qu'à chaque fois je sache où tu dormais…

K- 0 secondes – Choc avec … Une vampire !?!

Un silence s'installa avant que la vampire qu'avait percuté Fighter ne prenne la parole :

Hild- Comment as-tu osé me toucher sale humaine !

Au moment où elle levait la main sur la nattée assommée, Duo s'interposa : Elle est à moi alors ne la touches pas ou il t'en coûteras…

Hild- Mais Dudu, je suis déjà morte !

Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin, Heero posait sur Zechs un regard inquisiteur : traduction : Mais qu'est ce qu'elles foutent là ?!

Zechs sembla mal à l'aise face aux reproches implicites de son cousin : C'est-à-dire que… ce sont vos parents qui…

Un froid accueillit ces propos que seule Kirin osa interrompre : Avoues Quatchan, c'est qui ???

L'une des 5 vampiresses prit la parole :

Nous sommes 5, 5 princesses vampires de Transylvanie nées pour soumettre la race inférieure des humains et ainsi rétablir la suprématie originelle des vampires sur les êtres vivants. Nous régnons depuis près de 500 ans sur la Transylvanie aux côtés de nos chers et tendres…

W- Nan mais rêve pas Victoire, toi et moi femelle ça s'fera jamais !

O- Ouai d'abord !

Vict- Ah ah ah, comme tu es drôle Wufie-chou à moi ! Tu sais bien que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre et pour l'éternité !

W- Rah !!! Viens Ookami (en marmonnant), si je reste plus longtemps je l'empale !

Puis il entraîna son calice avec lui dans les ténèbres.

Vict- Mais Wufie d'amour attend moi ! (Fit-elle en s'élançant à sa poursuite).

Z- Bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser entre vous, allez viens Sawyl on n'y va !

Et lui aussi esquiva les retrouvailles tendues en s'échappant dans les ténèbres avec la jeune fille.

Ce fut Kirin qui rompit une nouvelle fois le silence qui s'était installé en posant cette question ultime.

K- Bah alors, on fait quoi ? On était sensées visiter, nan ?

H- En effet.

Rele- Je suis choquée ! Heero, tu me montres si peu d'attention, même pas un cœur frais à m'offrir, mais je te comprend, c'est l'émotion sans aucun doute ! Mais… Heero reviens, ne fais pas ton timide… Heero mon prince !

D- Princesses, je sais que Victoire excusera le comportement de Wufei, mais, je hem, nous ne nous attendions pas à votre visite. Hilde, cela fait près de 150 ans (Fighter ouvrit les yeux ronds) !

Hild- Oh mon Duonichounet chéri, tu me pardonnes mon geste de tout à l'heure, j'avais oublié que tu n'aimes pas partager ta nourriture ! (Fighter ouvrit la bouche).

D- Ce n'est pas grave Hilde, ce ne sont que des calices après tout (Fighter fusilla Duo du regard au « que » et partit en courant).

H- Hm, Relena, désolé de mon impolitesse. Tu dois avoir faim (Il jeta un coup d'œil appuyé à Twister), je vais demander à ce qu'on vous ramène des victimes selon vos préférences.

Rele- Ah mon Heero, je te reconnais bien là, toujours aussi gentleman !

Q- Mais au fait chères princesses, combien de temps devront nous supporter, je veux dire, pourrons nous bénéficier de votre présence ?

Doro- Oh Quatre, nous avons tellement de choses à vous raconter, mais nous ne voudrions pas vous imposer notre présence, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas cela, qu'en pensez vous les filles ?

Hild- Oh, nous ne resterons qu'à peine 200 ans, tout au plus. Il ne faut pas vous en faire.

D- Oh mais on est enchanté ! Vous ne nous dérangez absolument pas, n'est-ce pas Trowa.

Tr- Hm.

Midy- Oh Trowa, toujours aussi mystérieux, énigmatique avec ta si belle voix… (Trowa recula alors qu'elle se rapprochait, préférant garder une distance de sécurité)… Tu m'as tellement manqué, ces deux siècles sans toi m'ont paru des dizaines de millénaires !

« Et patati et patata », pensa Kirin. Vu comment ils étaient partis, ils pouvaient bien en avoir pour une semaine. Elle vit signe à ses sœurs de se rapprocher.

K- Les filles je pense qu'on va pouvoir faire la visite toutes seules.

Tw- Hm je pense aussi. Il fallait vraiment que ces vampiresses se pointent pour nous les piquer avec leur voix gluesque et leur tronche à dormir debout…

K- On voit tout de suite que tu l'adores, mais ce ne serais-ce pas une petite crise de jalousie pour ton beau maître vampire ?

Dr- Snif (reniflement…méprisant) c'est toi qui dis ça alors qu'il y a à peine une minutes tu aurais pu empaler cette Dorothy du regard !

K- Regard qu'elle n'a d'ailleurs même pas remarqué tant elle était occupée par les beaux yeux de MON Quatchou !

F- Ah là là, je vois pas de quoi vous vous plaignez, moi à part une bosse sur la tête, ces princesses vampires ne m'apportent que du bonheur ! Grâce à elles, l'autre natté aux dents pointues va me fouttre la paix et d'ici qu'elles partent je me serais déjà fait la malle ou je serais morte de vieillesse. Et puis comme ça plus de morsure, plus de pari et plus de trucs froid et humide dans mon cou.

Tw- Mais… Moi j'aimais bien ses dents dans mon cou !

F- Masochiste ! Bon, allons y. On n'a qu'à les laisser parler entre dents-pointues, je suis sûre qu'ils ne remarqueront même pas notre absence.

Et sur ce, les 4 sœurs Somaedda (Ookami étant toujours avec son maître), partirent discrètement pour rejoindre leurs appartements réservés.

Et voilà, le premier chapitre de cette seconde partie est enfin terminé ! Je vous prie de m'excuser de mon retard, initialement je n'avais pas prévu de faire une suite mais en relisant, ça m'est venu tout d'un coup. Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez par des reviews ; j'accepte aussi les reviews anonymes ! Au prochain chapitre, amicalement Kirin-Tenshi.


	2. Chapter 2

Conte de Transylvanie.

Auteur : Kirin / Esmera / Zalia et tant d'autres…

Type : OCC de G-Boys, Humor, gros délire, histoire de vampires en famille, dilemme de Fighter et prise de pied des autres.

Disclaimers: Les G-Boys et les autres persos de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, en revanche, Victoire la princesse vampire et le reste de la famille Somaedda sont ©.

PS : Une goule est un serviteur humain du vampire qui a droit à un peu de sang de son maître en échange de ses services ; ce qui lui permet d'être plus résistant et de pouvoir vivre plus longtemps. La notion de goule varie très souvent selon les points de vue, j'explique donc le sens pour cette fic ^^.

--------------------------------------- **chapitre 2 / chapitre 5** **de « Conte d'halloween, euh de noël ». **---------------------------------------

Partie réservée aux sœurs Somaedda, cuisine 23h37.

F- Voyons voir ce qu'il y a à manger dans ce frigo… Da da da va falloir que j'aille faire les courses, et bien sur impossible de compter sur qui que ce soit pour m'accompagner… Je crois me rappeler que Duo m'avait indiqué un endroit à l'extérieur du château tenu par des serviteurs goules et qui me permettrait d'avoir de la nourriture normale gratuitement. Ben si je veux un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom, autant y aller tout de suite. Heureusement que c'est trucs sont ouverts la nuit…

La brunette aux longs cheveux prit alors son sac ; ainsi que le matériel dont elle ne se séparait jamais : Un crucifix en plastique luminescent ; un flacon de sauce à l'ail extra forte pour steaks hachés, un deck composé d'une dizaine de prières shintoïstes (acheté au marché local en promotion) et enfin un pieu en bois qu'elle avait elle-même taillé à partir d'un pied de lit.

Fighter sortit de sa chambre, marchant silencieusement à travers les longs couloirs déserts du manoir éclairés par la lumière seule des candélabres accrochés aux murs. Arrivée dans la cour après 10 minutes de recherche, elle rabaissa la capuche de sa longue cape mauve afin de se protéger de la fraîcheur de la nuit maudissant les Transylvaniens pour ne pas connaître le cuir. Après elle connaissait le chemin ; armée de sa lampe de poche elle suivit un petit passage à travers des sapins jusqu'à une supérette d'allure minable ; et à la caisse tenue par une grosse femme.

Le bâtiment contrastait avec le paysage mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas chercher la logique en Transylvanie.

« Cela fait du bien de voir quelqu'un de vivant et de coloré… » Se dit-elle en souriant à la vendeuse qui le lui rendit.

La nattée sautilla à travers les rayons, piochant taboulé, saucisson et autres charcuteries diverses, sirop de grenadine, cornichons, pâte à tartiner, fromage à raclette, spaghetti et sauce bolognaise, salade verte…

Arrivée au rayon de la viande, la lumière s'éteignit brutalement ; plongeant le magasin dans l'obscurité totale alors que l'adolescente empoignait fermement un jambonneau. Elle grimaça dans le noir, sentant une présence bien connue derrière elle. La jeune fille pouvait presque sentir le regard lubrique du vampire natté sur elle, sans avoir besoin de se retourner.

Elle se retourna cependant ; brandissant le jambonneau d'une main et sa lampe de poche de l'autre.

F- Duo ! Qu'est ce que tu veux encore !

D- Fighter mon petit calice adorée ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

F- Moi pas. Le souvenir de tes yeux qui brillent, de ton nez froid et de tes dents pointues me suffit.

D- Snif comme tu es poétique… Tu es tellement appétissante, tellement belle. Pense à tous les plaisirs que je pourrais te procurer !

F- Tu n'as qu'à penser à ta chère Hilde, elle serait jalouse si elle te voyait ! Toi qui es son « Duononouchet chéri !».

D- Mais Fighter je t'aime… et j'ai faim moi !

F- T'as qu'à manger ça !

Et sur ce elle lui enfourna le jambon dans la bouche, se retournant vers les rayons. Lorsqu'elle se présenta à la caisse, la femme tremblotante s'inclina : C'est gratuit pour vous ma demoiselle.

F- Ah cool.

La brunette planta là son vampire de maître pour s'en retourner au château ; fendant la nuit de sa lampe de poche hyper puissante équipée de Duracells ultra +.

…

Au château :

Une fois arrivée à la demeure, Fighter escalada les escaliers, parcourant les étages à la recherche de ses sœurs ; et accessoirement d'aide pour ranger les courses. Bien évidement elle ne trouva personne, comme souvent lorsqu'elle avait une tâche à leur confier.

La jeune fille décida donc de se rendre seule à la cuisine, avant d'empoigner fermement la porte et de la franchir d'un pas conquérant, résolue à pénétrer dans ce qu'elle considérait sa seconde demeure. Malgré tout, la poignée montra une légère réticence avant de s'ouvrir en grinçant.

- YATTA !!!

F- Gneuh ?!

Fighter haussa un sourcil perplexe, percevant l'étendue des dégâts : Les meubles de son territoire avaient été déménagés, le tout formant un chambardement innommable. Le frigo si précieux à ses yeux avait bougé d'un demi-centimètre : Horreur et damnation !

F- Le sacrilège ne restera pas impuni !

S'écartant prudemment de quelques centimètres, elle évita l'attaque fulgurante d'une Ookami catapultée en vain assaut défensif.

O- Oneeeesannnnn !!!!

Tw- Fighter !!! On a eu peur que ce soit… l'ennemi !

Fighter haussa le second sourcil : Qu'est ce que vous foutiez ?!?

K- Nous faisions… UN PLAN !!!!!

Dr- Shuuut !

O- C'est secret !

Tw- C'est ULTRA dangereux mais comme tu insistes on va te le dire... Mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi qui le demandes !

F- C'est trop d'honneurs pour ma si modeste personne… alors avouez c'est quoi l'histoire !

K- Nous nous sommes concertées… et nous avons décidé…

Dr- D'éliminer les usurpatrices !

F- A tiens le pot de pâte à tartiner est ici… mais ça se range où ça… Kirin je t'ai acheté ton truc !

K- Ces despotes, ces princesses à la mord moi le gneuh, ces… oh merci Fight !

O- T'es avec nous neesan ?

F- Hum laisses moi réfléchir… NAN.

- POURQUOIIIIIII !!!!

F- Parce que ! D'une … passes moi le fromage… cela me permet… merci… d'avoir la paix… les crevettes s'il te plait… et de deux… où est le choux … pour l'instant elles m'ont rien fait.

C'est alors qu'une voix féminine haute perchée retentit dans le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce :

…- Esclave !!!

K- Tu disais ? (Fit L'adolescente avec un sourire narquois)

F- Qui te dit que c'est à moi qu'elle s'adressait ?

…- Fyghteul !!!!

F- Gneuh !?! Mais c'est qui ça ?

C'est alors que dans un tourbillon de velours et de jupons fuchsia, Hilde apparue, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres boudinées.

Hi - Où est mon repas ?!

F- Quel… repas ?

Hi - Mais voyons, tu ne vas tout de même pas penser que j'allais me déplacer moi-même !

F- Cela va vous étonner mais… Oui.

Hi- Comment… as-tu pu…. oublier mon royal REPAS !!!! Comment as-tu osé ! C'est INCONCEVABLE !!! Cours vite me chercher quelque chose, avant que je défaille !

Alors que Fighter allait répondre d'un refus catégorique, Akuma s'en mêla :

Ae - _ Darling, je suis vraiment en manque… alors je t'assure qu'à la première occasion je saute sur le natté…Comme tu ne veux pas il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu fasses tout pour m'en éloigner alors…COME ON BABY !!_

Alors que l'adolescente partait en lançant son cri de guerre (Fighter is come back !), la vampire resta quelques minutes perplexe devant sa réaction…

Hi- Hum, les esclaves de nos jours ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient… simple question, qu'est ce qu'il lui ait arrivé (dit-elle, lançant un regard dédaigneux envers le reste de la famille Somaedda).

Kirin se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres alors que les autres riaient sous cape.

K- Oh ça fait six mois qu'elle n'a pas eu d'action alors là elle est dans sa période… noire…

Hi- Bien sur… je le savais, je voulais juste tester vos connaissances, pauvres mortels !

Et sur ce elle quitta la pièce de sa démarche héraldique, sans plus se soucier des « pauvres mortels » qui se remirent à comploter devant un pot de pâte à tartiner.

…

Après quelques instants de silence, histoire de vérifier qu'elles n'étaient pas écoutées, les 4 adolescentes purent reprendre leurs manigances.

Dr- Fighter est en train de craquer, ça se voit… je suis sûre qu'elle finira par succomber à Duo. De toute façon Akuma risque de l'y plonger d'une manière ou d'une autre.

K- Ca t'arrangerais bien, toi qui était un « model de droiture et de rigueur », te voilà aussi pervertie que les autres. Si Fighter nous rejoignais, tu n'aurais plus à te sentir coupable.

Dr- Je ne me sens coupable d'absolument rien, je fais mine de pactiser avec l'ennemi pour mieux les vaincre au moment voulu !

Tw- Mais bien sûr ! Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu. On entendait parfaitement quand tu faisais mine de jouir dans la chambre de Trowa… très bien imités tes cris d'ailleurs… moi qui te croyais vierge…

Dragoon ouvrit la bouche et la referma tel un poisson hors de l'eau, sans qu'aucun son eu pu en sortir. Elle se retourna brusquement, ses deux nattes volant derrière elle, et sortit de la pièce droite comme un I.

O- Si oneesan Fighter tombe, elle aussi finira par l'admettre…

K- J'espère… elles vivront beaucoup mieux quand elles auront compris tout ce qu'on n'y gagne… et c'est pour cela qu'il nous faut chasser ces viles succubes qui nous privent de l'attention de nos maîtres adorés.

C'est alors que la chinoise dénommée Dragoon rerentra dans la pièce, alors l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de voir un zombi.

Dr-… Des trucs qui bougent dehors… dans le noir…. Ai préféré rentrer… Pour vous protéger bien évidement.

O- Gneuh ? Roh c'est Zentil !!! Machi mais Dradra, mais tu sais, moi les zombi ça me fait pas peur.

Son aînée lui jeta un regard à la « nan mais t'es cinglée toi ! », et repris la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

Tw- Très bien, nous disions… Si nous empoisonnions le sang de leurs repas ? Elles seraient intoxiquées et on n'en serait débarrassées…  
K- Il faut un poison très puissant pour faire du tord à un vampire…De la Cicutine serait l'idéal. C'est un poison qui fait dépérir très lentement l'organisme et ainsi elles croiront se nourrir de quelqu'un de vivant alors que la personne en train de mourir de l'intérieur… La victime bouge et respire encore mais la personne n'existe déjà plus en elle-même. On l'obtient en mélangeant de la ciguë à de la belladone, mais ça me parais difficile d'en trouver… Ou alors du Laudanum : C'est une préparation à base d'opium et de safran qui endort définitivement la victime. Ainsi la personne semble endormie alors qu'elle est morte. C'est amusant, nan ?

Dragoon jeta un regard à sa sœur, un peu comme si elle doutait de son état mental…

D- Tu sais que t'es effrayante quand tu t'y mets toi ?

K- Rooooh merci !!! Mais mes vastes connaissances en matière de poison ne nous serviront à rien si nous ne trouvons pas les ingrédients… Et je doute que nos chers maîtres nous aident à en trouver.

O- Et si on leur faisait peur !

Ta, K, Dr- …

K- (grand moment de solitude) Euh Ookami… ce sont des vampires, et nous on est au mieux de simples calices des princes vampires, au pire de potentiels repas.

O- Maiiiis, même pas juste d'abord !

Dr- Ils nous faut de l'ordre et de la méthode. Comme toujours JE, alias MOI me doit de déclarer officiellement entamé le P.R.M.V.

Tw- Euh… traduction please…

Dr- Rah, inculte ! Le Plan de Récupération de nos Maitres Vampires.

K- Hum ça sonne bien, et donc ? Franchement je pense que le plus simple serait de leur demander… après tout ils ont l'air aussi heureux que nous de l'arrivée de ces… CHOSES ! Sans nous ils auront à les supporter pendant des siècles ! Il est de notre devoir de les aider, en tant que calices et en tant que sœurs Somaedda !!!!

CLAP CLAP CLAP (applaudissements de la part de Dragoon et Twister)

K- euh… donc, j'ai des armes… mais nous ne pourrons jamais espérer ne serait-ce que les blesser avec notre force et notre vitesse humaine… alors l'idéal serait vraiment de les faire fuir. Si on leur menait la vie… un peu comme ce que Fighter réserve à Duo… de l'ail, de l'argent, des prières shinto, de l'eau bénite… ça les dégouterait définitivement du château. Mais pour cela il nous faut l'accord de nos maîtres…

…

Quelques heures plus tard, chaque sœur (hormis Fighter) avait rejoint le lit de son vampire pour y passer les longues heures du jour.

K- Maître Quatre ?

Q- Hum… (Lâchant quelques secondes la nuque de sa calice) Oui, je t'écoute ?

K- Je voulais savoir… si vous me le permettez… est-ce que vous appréciez la présence des princesses vampires ?

Q- Oh, elles… et bien nous sommes malheureusement obligés de les supporter jusqu'à ce qu'elles en décident autrement. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je les déteste… mais elles me rendent hystérique… Leurs cris incessants, les ongles, leurs vêtements, le fait que nous devons obéir à leurs quatre volontés… c'est tout bonnement insupportable.

K- Je vois… et en plus elles nous empêchent de rester à vos cotés…

Q- … (Aspirant quelques gouttes qui coulaient encore le long de son cou)… Je vois que tu as des idées pertinentes… Et bien en réponse à la question que tu viens de penser… vous êtes libres de faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour nous en débarrasser. Je te fais confiance mon bel amour. Et si vous y arrivez, je te récompenserais comme tu l'auras mérité.

L'adolescente sourit alors que le vampire caressait ses formes féminines, embrassant sa peau devenue laiteuse par le manque de soleil. Elle entrevoyait déjà quels plaisirs pouvait lui faire ressentir son maître. Celui-ci continua encore un peu à se nourrir d'elle, lapant son sang avec passion avant de s'endormir pour le jour, serrant contre lui sa calice bien aimé.

…

Fighter de son côté, cherchait toujours « à manger pour le vampire », histoire de pas se faire manger elle-même…

Mais après avoir parcouru la compagne et les villages environnants, elle avait pu se rendre compte à quel point personne ne lui faisait confiance. Tous savaient qu'elle venait du château des vampires, et s'était une preuve suffisante, semblait-il, pour s'enfuir en hurlant je-ne-sais-quoi en roumain.

Et Fighter ne parlait pas roumain. Heureusement que la « goule » de la superette parlait un anglais parfaitement compréhensible…

Pour finir, elle était rentrée dépitée au château en se disant qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux nuits à supporter la morsure glacée de ce « baka de vampire natté ».

… C'était sans compter que le vampire en question ne dormait pas dans son cercueil malgré l'heure tardive et qu'il attendait patiemment sa calice brune assis dans un fauteuil dans l'entrée du château.

D- Fighter ! *baille* j'ai bien cru que tu n'arriverais jamais… tu te rappelles bien de notre petit pari n'est-ce pas ? Il me reste deux jours pour te convaincre de rester avec moi pour l'éternité… comme c'est excitant !

L'adolescente fit une moue dubitative : Et dire que tu espères encore… ça me dégoutte rien que d'y penser. Mais je n'ai jamais perdu un pari et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ca va changer !

D- Bieeen… (Il se leva et entoura Fighter de ses bras musclés) allons dans ma chambre.

Alors que le vampire se transformait en brume, Fighter cru rêver. Elle voyait tout à travers un brouillard noirâtre, comme si elle s'était transformée en nuage. Ils arrivèrent en quelques secondes, atterrissant sur l'énorme lit à baldaquin qui occupait le centre de la chambre.

Fighter s'assit sagement (pour une fois) sur le lit, regardant du coin de l'œil son maître se déshabillant lascivement pour ne garder qu'un pantalon de satin moulant.

Malgré tout son dégoût, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver vachement bien foutu, et Akuma ne tarissait pas d'encouragement vers ce qu'elle appelait « sa libération sexuelle ».

_F- Tu es folle Akuma, définitivement dérangée._

_A- Parles pour toi cher Fighter, tu oublies que je suis une partie de toi ! Je partage ton corps, et aussi ton cerveau. Toi et moi ne faisons qu'un. Ecoute ma voix, entend l'appel du bishonen. Regarde-moi cette merveille de la nature. Comment peux-tu y résister ?… à croire qu'il n'y a que moi qui possède le cœur…_

_F- T'arrêtes ton cirque oui… ce mec est froid… et il a des dents pointues, et il a les yeux qui brillent dans le noir…_

_A- Ouai, c'est juste un vampire quoi. Regarde les avantages : il est beau et musclé, il a beaucoup d'endurance, de force, il est rapide, il est immortel, il a de l'humour, il est gentil, il t'aime, il a les cheveux longs et les yeux améthyste... et puis sa morsure provoque l'orgasme_. _Et imagine l'expérience phénoménale qu'il doit avoir au lit ! Après tant d'années d'expérience tu trouveras jamais un mec aussi doué…_

D- Fighter ?

L'adolescente émergea de sa conversation intérieure pour s'apercevoir que le natté était à quelques centimètres d'elle, torse nu sur son immense lit aux draps de satin. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il avait l'air sérieux et ce regard lui donnait un air encore plus attirant.

F- Duo ?

D- Tu sais, j'aimerais bien que tu prennes du plaisir avec moi, que tu ne me repousses pas tout le temps... Si seulement tu voulais bien être ma compagne… je n'aurais plus à me nourrir de toi, tu serais simplement ma femme, celle avec qui je pourrais passer mon éternité, celle avec qui je pourrais être heureux chaque nuit et chaque jour de mon existence.

F- Mais je ne suis pas immortelle, et la vue du sang me dégoutte. Je ne veux pas être vampire, je veux vivre moi.

D- S'il n'y a que ça pour te rendre heureuse, alors je vivrais avec toi le long de ta vie humaine si courte ; mais au moins je serais heureux durant cette période. Le choix t'appartient. Même si tu vas devenir une vieille bique toute ridée tellement que plus personne voudra de toi. Enfin bon aujourd'hui je peux te donner un avant-goût de ce que tu pourrais vivre si tu acceptais de m'accompagner dans la non-mort. Mais j'ai besoin de me nourrir, au moins un peu…

L'adolescente poussa un soupir à en faire tomber un immeuble avant de dégager son cou et de coller son dos contre le torse du vampire. Elle pouvait sentir le jeu des abdominaux du vampire sur sa peau alors que celui-ci l'entourait de ses bras. Malgré l'attente de la douleur et toute l'aversion qu'elle ressentait pour l'acte en lui même, elle devait admettre que le vampire procédait tout en douceur et la mettait en confiance par ses caresses. Quand ses dents déchirèrent la fine couche de peau qui protégeait sa veine, elle poussa un léger cri de douleur qui fut bientôt remplacé par des soupirs de bien-être qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper. Le poison que contenait la salive du vampire commençait à faire effet et Fighter sentit bientôt une étrange chaleur l'envahir. C'était plutôt agréable cette torpeur à laquelle elle succombait, un peu comme si elle s'endormait au coin d'un feu ou dans une épaisse couverture polaire. Même si ce n'était qu'une illusion de ses sens, quelque chose en elle la poussait à ne pas y résister (devinez qui c'est ^^), mais plutôt à se laisser bercer par cette impression de bonheur. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas le temps de débattre sur le pour et le contre, car tout aussi doucement que la sensation avait commencé ; elle s'interrompit soudainement alors qu'une impression de vide l'immergeait. Elle ne put empêcher le léger miaulement de frustration dépasser la barrière de ses lèvres, et se retourna vers le natté.

F- C'est tout ? Enfin je veux dire, tant mieux, mais je n'avais pas le souvenir que c'était aussi… court les dernières fois.

D- Et bien comme je sais que tu détestes ça, les fois précédentes, je t'endormais physiquement… tout ce que tu sentais c'était le froid et le fait que tu étais paralysé. Là tu as du sentir un peu de douleur, mais je voulais te garder éveillé… pour après.

Fighter grimaça… alors c'était ça la véritable morsure ? Pas étonnant que ses sœurs en soient accroc. Même si les fois précédentes elle n'avait rien sentit, elle devait admettre que la douleur était infime en comparaison… du reste. Malgré tout elle hésitant encore face à la proposition du natté… Une partie de jambe en l'air avec un bisho aussi souple, aussi beau et aussi tactile la tentait plus que de raison… mais d'un autre côté ce serait céder à la tentation…

Evitant délibérément le regard du natté, elle se tourna vers le rideau du baldaquin, sans pour autant changer de position, à savoir allongée sur le lit avec le corps quasi nu de Duo à quelques centimètres du sien.

F- Tu es sérieux ? Je veux dire, quand tu dis que tu n'aimes que moi…

Le natté se redressa sur ses coudes avec un étonnement non feint.

D- Même si j'aime jouer, autant avec les sentiments qu'avec les femmes humaines, je l'ai toujours été avec toi. (Reprenant son sourire à la Don Juan) Et puis ça m'a tellement amusé de te courir après ! Tu sais la non-mort est toujours autant remplie d'incertitude que la vie. Même si je te poursuis, je ne te forcerais pas à faire… quoique ce soit qui dépasse la morsure. Alors Fighter, réponds-moi maintenant s'il te plait : Est-ce que tu veux bien de moi aujourd'hui ?

…


	3. Chapter 3

Conte de Transylvanie.

Auteur : Kirin / Zalia

Type : OCC de G-Boys, Humor, gros délire, histoire de vampires en famille.

Petit récapitulatif : 

Les 5 sœurs Somaedda sont : Twister, Fighter, Dragoon, Kirin et Ookami

Les 5 frères vampires Van Casten sont : Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei

Les 5 princesses cousines vampires sont : Relena, Hilde, Midy, Dorothy et Victoire

------------------- **chapitre 3 / chapitre 6** **de « Conte d'halloween, euh de noël ». **---------------

Chambre de Duo, 8h06 du matin :

D- Alors Fighter, réponds-moi maintenant s'il te plait : Est-ce que tu veux bien de moi aujourd'hui ?

L'adolescente ne se retourna pas pour autant, faisant toujours dos à son prétendant mort-vivant : il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse et elle avait besoin de le faire seule.

Elle se sentait un peu faible à cause du drain de sang mais néanmoins assez consciente de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait : Duo, alias un véritable fantasme sur patte, lui proposait plus de plaisir qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressentit dans sa vie. Ce qui lui faisait peur ? Sa nature de vampire et tout ce que ça comprenait : le froid, la mort, les crocs et les yeux qui brillent dans le noir.

Jusqu'à présent celle qui l'avait toujours protégé des dangers qui la menaçaient était Akuma mais à présent, même son entité l'encourageait à succomber à la tentation.

Et si elle se laissait faire, que lui arriverait-il ? Si ces sœurs disaient vrai, elle risquerait bien vite d'y prendre goût voir d'en tomber complètement accro.

Rien à faire, elle ne voulait pas être pervertie… Enfin… Si elle essayait juste une fois ? Qui le saurait ? Akuma et Duo en plus d'elle-même ? Et s'il se mettait à le crier sur tous les toits !! Elle ne pouvait se permettre de voir sa réputation dans cette région où elle était… absolument inconnue.

Kirin serait sans doute la première à s'en réjouir, elle la fan de vampires incontestée qui avait déjà débauché Ookami, puis Twister et enfin Dragoon !

Et puis d'abord il fallait le reconnaître, elle ne savait que peu de choses de Duo ! Cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'il vivait à ses côtés et jusqu'à présent elle avait bien trop été occupée à le fuir pour essayer de le comprendre. Dans son lycée, ce détail ne l'avait jamais gêné mais là c'était autre chose…

Soudain elle eut une idée. Après tout Akuma semblait particulièrement mouvementée ces derniers temps, et sa seconde personnalité pouvait se montrer immaîtrisable si elle persistait à la laisser enfermée. Si elle la laissait prendre le contrôle tout de suite, Fighter ferait d'une pierre deux coups, calmant les pulsions de Duo et d'Akuma.

Son entité ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à réagir à cette idée.

_Ak- Oh Fighter, quelle merveilleuse proposition ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me taper ce vampire…_

F- Et ben profite-en car je compte pas faire ça tous les jours. C'est MON corps que tu utilises, je te rappelle !

Mais alors que Fighter se retourna pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle au vampire, elle s'aperçu… que le vampire dormait profondément.

Akuma ne pu réfréner sa déception :

Fighter, sombre imbécile !! Tu me donnes de faux espoirs alors qu'en fait tu n'en avais même pas l'intention ! Sadique ! Tu sais pertinemment que les vampires dorment le jour !!! Et ils ne peuvent PAS se réveiller !! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHLL ! Si ton corps n'était pas accessoirement le mien…

F- Bah ! Il est tout dur le vampire, on dirait un gros cailloux ! Mouwahaha c'est bête, pas de sexe aujourd'hui ! Comme c'est dommage, plus de dilemme et un jour de plus gagné par Fighter Somaedda ! Plus que deux nuits et je serais libre.

Et alors qu'Akuma ne tarissait plus de jurons envers Fighter, celle-ci l'ignora ostensiblement, allant tranquillement enfiler sa chemise de nuit avant de se coucher bien sagement aux côtés de Duo. Après tout la couche était confortable, la couette bien épaisse : Enfin le repos bien mérité. Dans son sommeil elle rêva d'une autre vie, une vie plus sereine consacrée au bonheur et au plaisir, une vie éternelle. Dans ce rêve elle n'allait plus au lycée mais profitait de son temps pour lire dans une immense bibliothèque, jouer avec ses sœurs, faire la cuisine… Et elle était aimée par un prince. Il était riche, beau et s'appelait… DUO.

Fighter se réveilla en sursaut.

Dans son rêve elle vivait heureuse avec Duo… Elle contempla sa réalité : elle était souvent seule, mise à l'écart par ses sœurs avec qui d'antan elle était inséparable… Elle repoussait de toutes ses forces le bonheur proposé par Duo… C'était puérile. C'était comme si elle s'escrimait à faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'on lui conseillait. Peut-être avait-elle raison mais au final qu'est ce que ça lui apportait ?

Ici la logique n'avait plus vraiment l'air d'avoir cours…

Finalement l'état soporifique du vampire l'avait un peu déçue, elle aussi. Akuma aurait été sorte de crash-test avant qu'elle n'essaye elle-même et pour le coup son plan était tombé à l'eau.

Il fallait qu'elle ait une conversation avec Duo, histoire de mettre les choses au clair car bon sang il était désirable ce vampire ! Personne ne lui reprocherait d'avoir craqué, encore moins sa conscience. Mais comment commencer ? Ce n'était pas un homme normal rencontré par hasard, c'était un vampire pluri centenaire qui la connaissait déjà presque intimement pour avoir but son sang.

Elle avait besoin de conseils.

Décidée à se lever pour aller déjeuner, elle fit un effort pour s'habiller de manière un peu plus séduisante que d'habitude… c'est à dire depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, sans son gros pull à col roulé et son baggy informe.

Il y avait encore ses vêtements quelque part dans son sac. Pantalon de cuir noir souple, corset noir orné de liserés rouges, le tout recouvert par une chemise de satin noir pour tenir plus chaud. Elle enfila ses grosses chaussettes et une paire de chaussures de skate noires puis sortit de la chambre.

L'adolescente frissonna : L'immense château des Van Casten n'était chauffé que par des cheminées et l'air qui circulait dans les couloirs était tout bonnement frigorifiant.

Malgré tout elle continua sa marche en direction d'une chambre bien précise : celle de Kirin, ou plus précisément de son vampire de maître Quatre.

Une fois arrivée à destination, elle entrouvrit la porte,

- KIRIN SOMAEDDA !

- DAAA ! Gneuuu… Fighter ! Nan mais ça va pas la tête de hurler comme ça pour me réveiller ! Arf ! Ca se paiera ! Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te parler… sérieusement. Rejoins-moi dans la cuisine, je prépare le ptit déj.

Quelque peu troublée par la soudaine solennité de sa soeur aînée, Kirin se leva, se débarbouilla en un instant, enfila sa longue robe en velours, sa cape doublée et rejoignit Fighter en sautillant.

- Ahh ! La douce odeur du lait au miel, des tartines beurrées, de la charcuterie et du fromage fondu… Que me vaut donc cette délicate attention ?

Fighter ne releva même pas, habituée aux affinités germaniques de sa soeur en matière de nourriture.

- Disons que j'ai besoin de tes conseils… avisés et en pleine connaissance de cause. Tu es probablement la seule à pouvoir me répondre en m'exposant tous les cas de figures et… sans te moquer de moi. Voilà…

- Ach so Doktor Kirin est a ton écoute… Parle mon enfant, je ne t'interromprais pas.

- Bon… Tu sais ce paris avec Duo… pendant une semaine je le laisse boire mon sang et au bout de cette semaine je suis libre de partir s'il n'a pas réussi à me séduire entre deux. Il ne me reste plus que deux nuits, celle-ci comprise, et justement… Je ne sais pas me décider. Il était très différent ce matin. J'ai pris du plaisir, il était doux, il ne m'a pas obligé à faire quoi que ce soit. Physiquement c'est sans aucun doute le plus beau garçon que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Akuma n'aspire qu'une chose, c'est à lui sauter dessus… et moi j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver des arguments convaincants. Dis-moi comment tu vis Kirin. Raconte-moi comment c'est. Je fais des rêves et des cauchemars, je ne supporte plus de me poser sans cesse des questions… je t'en pris, achève de me convaincre. Je veux vous rejoindre ! Je me sens seule sans vous et on s'était promis de rester ensembles toute notre vie. Je veux vous comprendre et ressentir cette même joie de vivre que vous exprimez sans cesse.

Kirin resta un moment la bouche ouverte avec un air de carpe que l'on vient de sortir de l'eau.

- Oula… Et bien pour une révélation c'est une révélation. Et bien je vais te répondre sérieusement, en pleine connaissance de cause comme tu dis. D'une part il faut que tu saches que Duo ressent probablement de réels sentiments pour toi car si c'était juste pour ton corps ou ton sang il t'aurait déjà violé de force. Les cinq frères sont très anciens et donc très puissants. Toutes ces courses-poursuites n'étaient que de la comédie, il aurait pu chaque fois te rattraper en un instant ou encore t'hypnotiser. C'est donc qu'il prend en compte ta volonté. Et puis tu peux aussi oublier ail et eau bénite, ça ne lui fait absolument rien.

Ensuite la vie de calice… Le contrat entre un vampire et son calice est à double sens. Le calice offre son sang et son corps au vampire en échange de quoi le vampire se doit de protéger, nourrir et loger son calice. Ce contrat ne peut se faire que volontairement et en connaissant véritablement ses conditions ou alors dans le cadre d'un amour sincère. Personnellement je dois dire que je suis comblée en tout point. Mon cher vampire m'offre un peu de son sang pour rester jeune éternellement, il m'offre les vêtements dont j'ai toujours rêvé, il me procure plus de plaisir que je n'en ai jamais ressentit, c'est un véritable dieu au lit et il est over mega super ultra sexy…

- Kirin… tu baves là…

- Ah euh… désolé. Bon que te dire d'autre. Moi franchement j'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve. Imagine trente seconde… enfin en fait t'as même pas à imaginer ! On vit dans un château avec les plus beaux gosses de la terre qui en plus nous aiment et nous offrent la jouissance ultime chaque matin, on a toutes les fringues qu'on veut gratuitement, on a à manger à volonté, on a pas besoin de travailler ni de payer quoi que ce soit, on a l'élixir de jeunesse éternelle à porté de main… Que demander de plus !

- La lumière et la chaleur du soleil, une piscine, un peu plus de gens vivants autour de moi…

- Pfff… Avoues que t'es difficile quand même. N'importe qui rêverait d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule chose de ce que je viens de citer. Franchement si ça te suffit pas je ne vois pas quoi te dire d'autre. Pour moi cet endroit est le paradis sur terre… Et après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je ne le quitterai pour rien au monde. On sera plus jamais à la rue, ni en famille d'accueil, ni en orphelinat ou à l'asile. On aura plus jamais besoin de voler pour avoir à manger. Et personne ne pourra nous séparer. C'était pas ça notre but à toutes les cinq ?

Fighter baissa les yeux, se remémorant cette période de leur vie. Ce pourquoi elles s'étaient rassemblées, tout ce qu'elles avaient fait envers la Loi pour pouvoir s'en sortir. Jusqu'à présent elles s'étaient toujours serré les coudes. Aujourd'hui le combat était finit : les vampires les protégeraient tout le long de leur existence.

- Très bien… Il me semble que nous avons quelque chose à faire alors…

Kirin ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Hein ?!

- Bah oui ! Renvoyer les princesses vampires loin de nos mecs ! C'est pas ça le plan ?

Comprenant lentement ce que cette phrase impliquait, la goth sourit largement avant de sauter par-dessus la table pour enserrer sa sœur de ses bras, renversant au passage le lait, la confiture et la préparation à pancakes.

- Oooohhh !! Fighter, je suis tellement contente ! Kyaaaaaa enfin ! Si tu savais comme ça me soulage ! Je m'inquiétais pour toi et maintenant je sais que ça ira mieux ! Et… woaaaaaaaaaaaa je t'adore ma Fighter ! Ma grande sœur je sais que tu ne nous abandonneras pas, tu resteras à nos côtés pour toujours ! Pour célébrer ça je vais me préparer une spéciale tartine de fête : Double beurre de cacahuètes, confiture de framboises, rhubarbe, beurre, Nutella ® et sucre de canne.

Peu de temps après, les trois autres sœurs les rejoignirent.

Kirin tapa son couteau sur son verre en s'éclaircissant la voix.

- Mes bien chères sœurs, mes biens chères sœurs… J'ai quelque chose de grandiose à vous annoncer !

Elle souleva son impressionnant sandwich sous le regard pour le moins dégoutté de Dragoon et plutôt gourmand d'Ookami.

- Je souhaite porter un toast à cette nuit mémorable où les sœurs Somaedda se sont rassemblées sous une même bannière : Le combat contre les princesses vampires ! Ces viles sangsues essayent de nous priver de notre bonheur mais nous ne les laisseront pas faire ! Nous avons la meilleure armes contre elles, car nous sommes cinq et nous sommes soudées dans une même optique. Car ce soir, mes sœurs Fighter nous a rejoint !!

Plusieurs applaudissements et cris de joie retentirent dans la cuisine. Encouragée par son petit effet, Kirin continua :

… Il est temps de définir un plan et de s'y tenir. La première mission du jour consistera à aller commander nos rations de guerre chez Transylvanian Pizza. Twister tu t'en chargeras : 17 pizzas format familiales, comme d'habitude. Fighter… tu as une discussion à avoir avec Duo je crois, tu nous retrouveras au QG dès que ça sera réglé.

F- Euh voui ok mais c'est où le Q.G. ?

K- Bah c'est ici, c'est la cuisine quoi !

F- Ah bah bon. Ok… Euh… Je sais pas encore comment je vais lui annoncer ça…

L'adolescente avait dû mal à résister à la félicité ambiante, ne cessant de sourire tout en rougissant

Dr- (Reniflement méprisant) Alors ainsi tu t'es laissé corrompre…

F- Dragoon, dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as opposé aucune résistance lorsque Trowa t'a proposé de devenir son calice ? Tu sais Kirin m'a tout expliqué… C'est plus la peine de faire ta vierge effarouchée et d'essayer de nous faire croire que tu étais hypnotisée ou quoi que ce soit… Ca marche plus !

L'adolescente en question rosit brusquement, avant de se tourner vers Kirin avec un regard mauvais.

Dr- TOI…

Alors que Fighter disparaissait de la pièce et que Twister était partie commander les pizzas, Ookami profita du soudain silence pour commenter la scène à sa sauce, c'est à dire debout sur la table, tenant sa bouteille de coca à la manière d'une caméra comme dans un documentaire animalier.

Oo- Et le dragon du Komodo appelé Dragoon cherche à attraper sa proie, la gueule grande ouverte et les griffes acérées prêtes à frapper. La Kirin, petit animal aux tendances suicidaires essaye d'esquiver ses attaques tant bien que mal en tournant autour de la table mais attention, la Dragoon essaye une nouvelle technique d'approche… Va-t'elle réussir ? Et ! Non, Kirin a réussi à s'échapper en se glissant sous la table sous nos yeux ahuris…

Kirin, s'enfuyant de la cuisine.

- Naaaaaaahhhh… Quatre au secours !

Oo- Et c'est une course mesdames et messieurs qui s'annonce palpitante. La Kirin est en tête mais attention la Dragoon est connue pour ses capacités de sprint impressionnantes…

Dr- Kirin, je vais te tuer, tu as entaché mon honneur !

K- Peuh ! Assume tes actes vile dragonne perverse…

Heureusement pour Kirin, Trowa apparu dans le couloir, interceptant Dragoon d'un simplement mouvement de bras.

Tr- Ma petite calice en sucre adorée… ne t'énerve donc pas comme ça ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est mauvais pour ton sang. Et moi ton sang, j'aime quand il est bon !

Devant une Dragoon pétrifiée de honte, Ookami et Kirin se roulaient littéralement par terre à force de rire.

K- Mon Dieu… Je crois que je ne reverrais pareille scène de mon vivant. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai pas eu le temps de finir mon déjeuner moi. Ookami tu m'accompagnes ? Ton maître ne semble pas encore réveillé non plus…

L'enthousiasme d'Ookami fut à la mesure de ce qu'avait espéré Kirin.

Oo- Viii, à l'aaasssaut du frigoooo !!!

Kirin serra dans ses bras sa sœur :

- Ah, ma chère consoeur pilleuse des réfrigérateurs et des gardes mangers !

Et elle aida celle-ci à faire un déjeuné digne de ce nom : Confitures en tout genre, pancakes, glaces, miel et sirops, bonbons, limonade, mayonnaise (pour Ookami), cakes, pain d'épice, confitures, et autres viennoiseries, etc.…

Alors que les deux goinfres étaient en train, eh ben… de se goinfrer joyeusement, leurs maîtres respectifs apparurent avec l'élégance purement vampirique qui les caractérisait.

Quatre se matérialisa juste derrière Kirin, son pantalon à lacets noir moulant son fessier galbé alors que sa chemise de velours pourpre laissait entrevoir son torse laiteux et finement musclé.

Pour le coup, sa calice laissa tomber tout ce qu'elle avait entre les mains, fixant son maître avec le sourire extatique de quelqu'un à qui on propose le Saint Graal.

Wufei lui était passé par la porte l'air de rien, comme s'il était tout à fait anodin pour lui de se promener vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un simple pantalon en cuir. A cette vue, Ookami pencha la tête de côté tout en se mettant à ronronner.

Q- Désolé d'interrompre votre petite sauterie gastronomique mais… nous aussi on a faim !

Finalement, Kirin reprit ses esprits, avalant sa salive bruyamment.

K- Azaaa… Ah… Euh je veux dire… maître Quatre ! Oh ! J'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer, vous allez être fier de moi ! J'ai réussi à convaincre ma sœur Fighter de se lier au seigneur Duo ! Elle était proche de succomber, je l'avoue, mais j'ai donné la touche finale ! Elle doit être actuellement en train de… s'expliquer avec votre frère… Mouwahahahaha !!!

Q- Hum, mais il est alors nécessaire de te récompenser comme il se doit…

La gothique ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Euh… si tôt dans la nuit ?

Mais alors que le vampire allait répondre, la voix féminine de Dorothy retentit dans le couloir.

- Quatre, mon chéri… Où te trouves-tu ? Ne fais pas ton timide voyons…

Même s'il est impossible pour un vampire de devenir encore plus blanc de peur, son visage exprimait néanmoins une crainte abominable.

Q- Il faut que je me cache… Si elle me trouve, elle ne me lâchera pas de toute la nuit, peut-être même pire... Mon amour, retrouve-moi dans notre salle de bain, au moins là-bas je sais qu'elle ne mettra pas les pieds…

Et aussi vite qu'il était apparu, le vampire disparut en un brouillard noirâtre, passant par les conduites d'aération de la hotte.

Kirin gémit, ignorant le fait que Wufei soit toujours présent.

- Gnyaaah… Ookami, il est vraiment temps que l'on se débarrasse de ces grosses pouffes de princesses vampires. Je ne compte pas laisser qui que ce soit me séparer de mon seigneur vampire n'a moiiii…

W- Je ne sais pas comment vous comptez vous y prendre, nous on n'y arrive pas, et pourtant je crois qu'on a tout essayé… Bon, moi je vais suivre l'exemple de Quatre, parce que si Dorothy est dans le coin, ça veut dire que sa sœur Victoire n'est pas loin et par tous les dieux du Chaos je ne veux pas qu'elle me trouve. Ookami je ne peux t'enlever pour l'instant, tu sais où me rejoindre.

Et après une caresse subreptice envers la plus jeune des sœurs Somaedda, il disparut de la même manière son frère.

Oo- T'as raison ma grande sœur adorée, on va pas se laisser faire… Wufei c'est MON maître rien qu'à MOI ! Et personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit d'y toucher d'abord. Bon… Pour l'instant il est temps d'aller les retrouver nan ? On se revoit tout à l'heure pour la prière de la Sainte Pizza.

K- Hi hi à tout à l'heure ma Ookami. Amuse-toi bien !

Même heure, chambre de Duo (et de Fighter) :

Lorsque Fighter arriva, Duo dormait toujours, elle prit donc le partir de s'asseoir sur le lit, attendant qu'il se réveille.

Une certaine nervosité la gagna à l'idée de sa réaction. Comment lui exposer la situation ?

Il serait probablement étonné de son soudain changement de comportement. Et si elle faisait mine de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille ? Non, elle avait la flemme de se remettre en pyjama et puis ce n'était pas très naturel. Se contenter de se laisser faire ? Il voudrait une explication…

Fighter avait toujours été réputé pour son calme olympien. Elle fit donc ce qui lui semblait le plus adéquat.

- MAIS TU VAS TE REVEILLER OUI ESPECE DE FEIGNASSE DE MARMOTTE VAMPIRIQUE !!!

Duo ouvrit un œil… puis un deuxième.

- Et bien on est loin du baiser de la princesse pour réveiller son prince charmant ! Que me vaut ce doux réveil ?

- J'ai besoin de te parler… Et puis d'abord c'est le prince qui est censé réveiller la princesse et pas le contraire ! Enfin bon… je voudrais te parler…

L'adolescente avait du mal à trouver les mots, et le regard perplexe du vampire ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Finalement, et sans que Duo eut peut faire le moindre mouvement, elle fondit sur lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

Le garçon n'avait pas cherché à se détacher de son emprise, resserrant même ses bras autour de l'adolescente.

- Fighter… quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non au contraire, je me sens bien… Je me sens tellement bien dans tes bras… Je ne veux pas te quitter, je ne veux pas te perdre… Je voudrais devenir ton calice Duo… Je veux rester à tes côtés.

- Quoi !

La voix étonnamment aiguë de Duo exprimait toute sa stupeur : il n'osait encore y croire.

… C'est vrai ? Tu ne veux plus me repousser ? Je veux dire… Tu ne me déteste pas ! Oh c'est merveilleux !

Pour le coup le vampire renversa la position, allongeant Fighter sur le lit, serrant leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

… Merci… Merci beaucoup de m'accepter enfin. Je suis tellement heureux.

Fighter n'en revenait pas de voir autant d'émotion dans celui qui n'avait démontré jusqu'à présent qu'ironie et légèreté.

Doucement, l'adolescente redressa le visage de son vampire, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser.

- Finalement tu as réussi à me séduire…

Fighter et Duo scellèrent alors leur relation par le pacte, échangèrent leurs sangs, s'offrirent l'un à l'autre… Le lien entre calice et maître ne saurait plus jamais être brisé.

A SUIVRE : BIENTÔT LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE (déjà écrit au ¾)

Promis cette fois vous ne patienterez pas bien longtemps ^^


End file.
